Untitled
by raven-shadowsong3
Summary: Robin fights to live and to live for his lover. Pls. read and review! Thanks!


Well, another pointless story anyways, hope you enjoy it! Dedicated to all Rob/Rae fans!

Disclaimer: I DONT TEEN TITANS! (but i wish i did)

* * *

"I knew you were pathetic!" Slade spat with his evil grin looking at the poor, defenseless, broken robin laying there amidst in an old abandoned warehouse with nothing but boxes. He stood there in front of Robin and somewhat amused at the same time disappointed

His skin was torn by the ruthless doing of Slade and so was his suit. Nothing looked ever so dirty.

He knew he was always ruthless but why did he bring himself in there in the first place? Was it to stop him from his bad doings? Was it to take revenge? Was it to protect his loved ones…..or one?

Raven….was all he could ever think of.

"Stand up apprentice" he said calmly. But knowing Robin, he couldn't stand up with his broken body. It seems like his body was filled with bruises, cuts, and blood. He did not react.

"Stand up I say!!!" he said furiously and kicked forcefully to Robin's ribs. Robin spat blood out. His blood came flowing out. The sight was not so pleasant to see. He was used to pain.

All he wanted to see was the face of Raven and probably he could end his life right now and probably tell her the feelings he kept this whole time.

Slade grew impatient. He grabbed Robin suit and lifted him into the air. He gave a glare and said nothing at all. But that glare somehow reminded him of the glares that Raven gives to that pesky Beast boy. He would've chuckled. But in his case, it was no laughing matter.

"I m very disappointed at you!" he said as if he was disgusted. Robin said nothing but looked away.

"I expected more from you" he clenched his fingers more. "Especially from the leader of the beloved Teen Titans."

Robin took that as an insult. I mean who wouldn't take that as an insult? He clenched his fist even though he didn't have that much strength. He couldn't quite see anymore but he was still able to see a bit.

"Well, with your kind of performance, I guess.." slowly getting his knife from his hidden pocket and pointing it Robin " I'll have to kill you!"

Robin gulped. _Well _he thought _this must be the end of the Boy Blunder._ Now it was the end of him, now he couldn't see, for the last time, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast boy, and most importantly, Raven. His best friend, his soul mate, his lover.

"Any lasts word, Boy Wonder?" he asked.

"W-well" he still had enough strength though to stutter some words "Fuck you!"

Slade was amazed to hear those words coming out from him. Furiously, he strikes the knife to him and-

"STOP!!" a voice that was quite familiar to which halt Slade to nearly stabbing the heart of the injured hero.

He couldn't see the bearer of this voice due to his fading of his vision. He closed his eyes for it was no use but he could only hear what was going on.

Harshly, Slade dropped Robin on the floor and as usual, not feeling pity. He could hear the swift paces made Slade. He could also hear fallen or breaking boxes.

Even if he couldn't see, he could also hear the grunts and pains of Slade. It somehow amused Robin. He could sense defeat coming already. He groped for the nearest box to lean on but seemed useless.

Finally the noises ended. What happened? He heard steps going his way. He was hoping it wasn't Slade. Robin tried to open his eyes and gained back his vision again and saw the last person he would want to see, kneeling beside him…Raven.

But what happened to Slade? He looked for him and saw him laying on the floor unconscious. He must've been knocked off by those heavy boxes.

There was that smile on her face. She gently strokes his hair.

"Raven" he was able to say " you-" cut off with her index finger.

" Shh.." she whispered " you need to rest. You're badly injured"

He glanced at his bruises and cuts around his body. She was right but these would not hinder him from talking to her.

" Look Raven- " suddenly, he felt her lips into his. It was deep. She licked the ends of it. Their tongues intertwined with each other. She didn't seem to mind that his lips were chapped and. It was an intimate kiss. Then they stopped…and came in tears from Raven's eyes.

" What's wro-" he coughed out blood.

"That's what's wrong" she cried "I m afraid…that you might… die"

Robin looked down. Yes he is dying. Too much blood flowed from him. It's impossible for him to survive. He caressed the cheeks of the dark girl. Never has he seen her closer than this before.

"Let me ask you a question Raven." Robin asked as Raven gave a quizzical look.

"If you knew that you were going to die today, what would you do or how would you spend it?"

Silence fell that instant. Why would he ask such question? She wouldn't think that he was really going tom die. But who knows his might be the last question that he'll ever ask.

Raven smiled "Of course, I'll spend it with you." Robin smiled back too. He'll miss her so much... He'll miss everything. All of a sudden, he gasped for air!

"Robin!" she shouted shaking Robin rapidly. And then there the breathing stopped.

Robin's dead.

Dead….Raven couldn't believe this was happening. She cried so hard at the same time furious for she did not come in time to save him.

"Sorry…Robin" she whispered not knowing she was already soaking the body of her dead loved one.

Suddenly, she felt a stab on the back. She spat out blood. She reached into her only to find Slade's knife was stabbed into her.

Slade…

She turned around and saw Slade giving a grim smile and somewhat chuckled at what he has done. Raven now was going to die. But Raven couldn't die yet without killing Slade too.

So she still had enough strength. She sticks out the knife from her back with her dark power and thrust it at to the nape of Slade. Blood came flowing from it….and finally he was dead.

Raven laid there next to Robin. She took her glance at him and held his hand. Then….she died.

It wasn't like an unhappy. They died together. They died with their hands intertwined.

But if I would ask you:

_If you knew that you were going to die today, what will you do or how would you spend it?

* * *

_

I know your probably thinking that this story sucks

That's all folks!

R&R please!

Even if you've read this like 10,000 years from now, please review!

Thanks!!

raven-shadowsong3


End file.
